maiotomefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Relikz
Welcome XD For my two fathers to come here.. I must be really blessed. :) Hello, Papa Reli. :3 You're really selfish when it comes with your children, aren't you? ^_^; Well, I love the both of you, so I won't care about the business between you and Papa Jak. As long as the two of you love me, then that's all that matters. :P That's technically the same, you know? D: Ah well, as far as I know, right now, I am your most loving kid. I haven't talked to you back, and I never fail to message you every time you're online. So I understand how it feels. *Le does the gloating dance* >:3 Choko!!! You and Mommy Leli and Uncle Jakky are talking behind my back! Where's the love for Toshi? TT^TT Hahaha! XD I told Papa Reli to come here, if ever he doesn't see me online on FT Wiki. :D And I'm sure that Papa Reli will message you too! :3 Are you that desperate for attention that you'll come where you clearly aren't wanted? [[User:IamJakuhoRaikoben|'Iam...']] 15:31,5/29/2013 [[User_Talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben|'JakuhōRaikōben']] Thanks Daddy Leli TT^TT Now, to express your love, go kill Rai-Whore :3 Papa Reli! *Q* What took you so long? D: I fell asleep waiting for you.. T^T I know, I know.. I mean.. Why took too long to go online? T^T You do know that you have a son waiting for you, isn't it..? :O Because one aren't enough Good luck with your work, Papa Reli! Gimme a good magazine! I'll be expecting good results! Work hard, but know when to stop, okay? I'm sure you don't want me to worry. Take good care of yourself, and contact me FIRST once you're done with work, okay? *3* *Hugs Papa Reli* Neither you nor your FUGLY daughter can kill me. :) [[User:IamJakuhoRaikoben|'Iam...']] 22:13,5/29/2013 [[User_Talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben|'JakuhōRaikōben']] Your daughter's face hurts me more than your knife. :D [[User:IamJakuhoRaikoben|'Iam...']] 22:18,5/29/2013 [[User_Talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben|'JakuhōRaikōben']] So this is how being busy works. ಠ◡ಠ I see. *frolics* You said you can't talk, but you're constantly teasing your brother.. ಠ◡ಠ I see.. In that case.. *Inhales* *Yells* PAPA JAK! GET THE CAR! BRING ME SOMEWHERE FUN! PAPA RELI LIED! T^T I WANT IT NOW! How To Vote Here. :D Meh. Haha. I don't think so. Just tested them out for fun. :D Good luck. :D Father's day message |text color= #FFFFFF |border color= #FF0000 |content = Hi! What's this? A father's day letter! Here: Dear Papa Reli, Happy Father's day! So, is this greeting enough? I am not in the mood to think of anything. Nah, kidding! Can I do that to my original father? I remember our first meeting and I mistakenly called you "Rai-san". XD I am so sleepy that time, so, yeah. Then the second encounter is when Toshi told you that she found me, and we have a mass of comments on your wall. And you know, the moment you accepted me as your son is the start of my enjoyable, brand new, and different wiki life. Even though you have too much children, you love me as if I am your only kid, something that feels amazing. That's the first time I feel so wanted, and I thank you for that, Papa. Wonder why I am saying this? I will let you know. I grew up emotionally alone. My mom, whom I was always attached, have to left me at an early age for her to find work. Then my dad left the world -although my love for him isn't at par with my mom due to personal reasons- when I was on 3rd year high school. So, as a result, when shit comes up, I confide with my friends, but usually, I keep everything with myself. Okay, so what's the connection? I said that this is the first time I feel so wanted, right? Having two wiki fathers greatly fills the empty gap I am feeling for being so alone for such a long time. Even though we're just wiki related, (even though I am 1 year older) you, along with Papa Jak, never fail to treat me as if I originally came from you. I may not even see you, but the thought that I have a "father" to turn to even I am in the internet; and not just one, but two fathers. That's why I am thankful that you love me as your son. Yes, I may be your son who's drastically dramatic, but who the fuck cares; like what Priests say: Speak now or forever hold your peace. I am vocal with what I am feeling, so I hope you will understand. I don't want a regretful wiki life, so I am already saying what I feel. Be grossed out, think of me as a homo, the fuck I care with those, I will say what I want to say. Now, let me thank you for making my wiki life enjoyable. I mean, 4 months ago, I was nothing, lost in the wiki, and desperately looking for ways for me to become useful, but now, I have a considerable edit count for an average user, and to top it off, I am the son of the Fairy Tail Wiki's Admin, amazing leader of DoD and "Photoshop God"! Ain't that amazing? Ah well, thank you, Papa Reli. Words cannot express how much bliss I am feeling right now, but I am hoping that at least, through this message, I could express my happiness. Hopefully, in the long run, our bond would get stronger! It's fun being your kid. Thank you for making me feel that I am not alone. Thank you that even though it's only over the monitor, you're making me feel so loved. Thank you for everything you've done for me, and for what you will be doing in the future. Keep in mind that I will always be thanking you for every action you will be doing. If ever you will be needing me, I will come rushing on to you, okay? So, this is all I want to say. Thank you, Papa Reli. Ah, PS: Please, don't be stingy and let me show your face. Fuck your thought that you don't want your internet and wiki life to intertwine. I want my wiki life to be complete, so please, let me see your face. Okay? |collapsed = yes }} Both of you are my fathers, but that wont make you being together, so perish the thought! ಠ_ಠ And screw the link that you sent me.. >______> Ah well.. Welcome~! Munchy's happy that you liked my message! Papa! T^T T^T Y PHOTOSHOP IS SO DIFFICULT!? DX DX DX *kicks everything that I see* I will take a break for now.. I cannot do it anymore.. >______> Can I ask you for tips when needed? :D Yaaay~! Thanks a lot, Papa~! :D Widget Apparently, this is what I used to put it, and apparently, it is different from what the FT Wiki is using. So.. Yeah. As much as I want to try fixing it, I can't, since the MW is locked. Well, there's no harm on changing the media wiki, since you can always revert it back if it fails. Anyway, just copy the entirety of my media wiki, but do not forget to change the WikiaAnime to FT's twitter. Once you're done, instead of , (this is the first format that I used) just use TwitterWidget on the Fairy Tail Wiki's right content template. And if ever it fails, just revert it back. XD And meh, not really.. DX I just saw, and I am searching it now. DX Anyway, this might solve the problem. But if not, then just revert it back. DX Ah well, I tried, and obviously, I failed. DX I wonder why the fuck it's forever loading on my mine? I tried refreshing, and even restarting, but it remained the same. -______-" I feel something. Are you happy today? Or something good happened? Sigh.. My senses are always failing me.. >______> Anyway, what the hell did you do? You must be stressed, Papa. ;( Not really.. Or maybe, you're just tiring yourself too much. >______> Well anyway, get well soon. ( ._.) Have you rested enough? Are you drinking medicine? Drinking water? Don't push yourself too much, Papa.. >______> Shouldn't you be resting? >______> What a brat. What a hard-headed Papa. ( ._.) You wont get well that way.. Ha, Papa's affected with my words. >:D I saw. >______> Y U NO STOP MAKING CHILDREN!? ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) And AoD-nii said: "Tell him "AoD asks you again y u no use contraceptives" There. (╯°□°）╯︵┻━┻ LELILAND!? WTH is that!? Where is that located!? DX And I am talking to AoD-nii on Skype atm. That land.. >____> Ah well.. AoD-nii says he will message you on a minute. Teehee ~ And about those two.. I dunno if I should be happy or not.. >______> Guess I could be shocked, even just for a day, right? >______> But meh, I still don't know. ( .______.) I don't know, Papa.. I just can't be happy about it. XD Not that I have something against them, though. True that. Hey Papa, AoD-nii just messaged you a very awesome message. *Q* Haz you seen it? I laughed at the picture. XD XD XD Is that something you did? Or simply grabbed from the internet? *Le doesn't understand* You..! ಠ_ಠ Pa, can Munchy ask you a question? If you're starting all of your motivation.. As in all of it. Do you.. Simply let it be gone and wait for it to come back, or make a way for it not to be gone..? Then how about if the motivation is already gone..? Sorry for asking such things, I just.. Need a father to talk to me about this things.. (~._.)~ And what would I do if I cannot find anything? :'/ I've been in this state lately.. *insert anime tone here* Aaaaa-haaaah ~ This is so difficult.. I feel like dropping everything lately, then free falling on a 100 story building. ಠ◡ಠ